


Marked Part II

by Hinata_k10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Werewolf Fights, mate fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_k10/pseuds/Hinata_k10
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are finally mated and life seems to be great! Or so thought Hinata.The 3rd years had left and new 1st years are in, and one of them seems to be looking at kageyama.Glad to be back.Haha(evil laugh).





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, Here the first chapter completed! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -P

After defeating Aobajōsai,  
Wining against shiratorizawa,  
Wining nationals against Nekoma.

Tonight is another thing the team has to beat...  
Graduation.

“Hinata.”

“...”

“Hinata..”

“Nh....”

“Hinata would you stop moping around we have to get ready!”

Hinata lifts his head, taking a moment to actually remember where he’s at and that’s Kageyama bed room. He doesn’t want to get ready, because he doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want his senpais to leave. Because it wouldn’t be the same without them. He knows that this is all part of life and he shouldn’t be having a tantrum like some little kid but he is and sadly he will.

“No, I’m not going!”  
As he buries his face into the pillow, grunting and mumbling.

Kageyama sighs.

“Hinata, I know how you feel. I don’t want them to go either but we have to be there and support them! So will you please stop acting like a baby and get ready and help me with this tie?.”

“Tie?..”  
Hinata lifts his head up to see that his mate is in a nice suit, with a black vest under his grey coat.  
Nothing too fancy but just right for the occasion.

“But I thought you weren’t going to-“

“I know, but I just thought since your wearing one you’d want your mate to.. look cool... too..”  
Kageyama saying slowly as he turns his head away.

“Never mind I’ll do it myself!..”  
Blushed Kageyama.

Hinata stands up and walks over to Kageyama.  
He puts his hands on his mates shoulder and turns him around. Kageyama doesn’t give him eye contact, but Hinata giggles to himself. He wraps his arms around Kageyama and hums.

“Want to kiss?”  
Said hinata with a huge smile on his face.  
He knows Kageyama can’t resist.

“Ye..yeah...”.

Kageyama leans down to reach his mate’s lips,  
He could never get over how soft hinata’s lips are.  
Realizing this Kageyama kisses started to get more deeper, slower and slower. Wanting to savor the feeling of hinata’s lips against his, and it started to get real heated between them.

Kageyama wraps his arms around hinata’s waist, lifting him a bit as he pulls him in closer. Hinata doesn’t object and just lets Kageyama do what he wants. The kisses start to get more intense, hinata was caught off guard when Kageyama slips his tongue. It’s rare for him to that, like seriously rare.

“Tobi-o...”  
Hinata begging to lose strength in his legs.

“ I know... just a.. little more.”

————————————-

 

“Hey where’s Shouyo and Kageyama?! Their gonna be late!!!.”

“YEAH, WHAT THEY THINKING, THEY SHOULD HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR THEIR SENPAIS NA?!.”

Same as always Tanaka and Nishinoya making a scene.

“Can you guys cool it? I can feel Daichi death stare at us.”  
Said Ennoshita.

“Do you think hinata went into heat again and their doing it?”.

Nishinoya laughs but stops after being chopped on the head.

Who hits like that?!  
Thought noya.

“Can you not talk about my son like that?”.

He turns around and see suga standing over him but quickly laughs it off.

“Ow Suga-San, you know he is a omega and isn’t really your son-.”

Suga manages to cover Noya’s mouth and gives him that,

“I know he’s not mine, but don’t fucking ruin it for me.” Look.

Tanaka laughs but he suddenly realize why isn’t Suga in the back with the rest of the third years?

“Anyways why are you here Suga-San?”.  
Asked Tanaka.

Suga takes his hand off Noya’s mouth but wipes it on his jacket knowing that he had luck his hands a few times.

“I heard you and Nishinoya yelling so I came to tell you to keep it down because I’m sure Daichi will hear you.”  
Smiles Suga worriedly.

Nishinoya and Tanaka eyes began to water.

“Senpai is still looking after us even when he’s about to leave us.”

Again the boys are causing a show.  
All embarrassed Suga tries to calm down the second years but is too late when he see Daichi coming up.

“You...Guys...”

And boy you know they way the he said it scared them straight, till they saw a droplet hit the floor. They look up and see Daichi eyes are actually watery. This even surprises his mate Suga!

Even though Daichi was the big alpha, those teary eyes prove that he still cares for his teammates and that he’s actually a big baby.

“Ha...*sniff* It was a pain to watch over you too but weirdly I’m going to miss it.”

The boys don’t know weather to be offended or touch. They didn’t get the chance to think on it when they hear Hinata yelling waving one of his hand and pulling Kageyama in the other.

They all turn around to see a breathless omega trying to catch his breath and so does his partner Kageyama.

“Oi Shouyo! So your not in heat?.”

“W-what?..”

Tanaka laughs but is quickly hit in the shoulder by Suga.

“So what took you so long guys??”.  
Asked Noya as he walks up between them. Trying to find a reason why they were late.

“Well, this crybaby over here kept pouting and having a tantrum it took him forever to get ready.”  
Points out Kageyama.

“It wasn’t my fault! You wouldn’t stop kissing me and you wouldn’t let me go!.”  
Argues Hinata.

“HEY YOU STARTED IT DUMBASS!”.

“ONLY BECAUSE I FELT BAD THAT YOU DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO TIE A TIE YOU IDIOT KING!!.”

Daichi walks over to Kageyama and places his hand on his should and gives him those alpha eyes again. making Kageyama sweat nervously.

“You almost miss the Ceremony just so you guys can get a quicky?!...”  
Angrily says Daichi.

“W-we-we didn’t do anything!”.  
Yells a red hinata.

“Are you sure?...”  
Says Tanaka as he closes in on Kageyama.

“Y-yeah...”  
Looks away hinata.

“Well that’s not what your necks are saying!!.”

Tanaka pulls on Kageyama’s collar while nishinoya pulls down on hinata’s collar.

And there they are, Three new claim marks on both of them.

“Jesus guys! 3 marks?!.”

“Our old ones were fading and we are mates so what’s the big deal?.”  
Kageyama says shamelessly.

Hinata cover his face in his hands.  
“Kageyama you have no shame...”

 

“I hope you all know other people can hear you.”

Walks in Tsukishima with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey Tsuki! where ya been?".  
asked Tanaka with a attitude.

" i was where everyone is suppose to be, at our asssigned table".

Yeeeeee!  
light up the omegas eyes. Your probably wondering why a simple table excites him. As a first year this was hinatas first actually volleyball team, first his first partner, first everything. as sad is he is to see his senpais go. he was truly happy that his first team was pretty much his family.

"Whats wrong Hinata? seen a hot girl?"

everyone laughs except Kageyama and Tsukishima and shortly comes Yamaguchi.

"Hey guys sorry im late, so where's our table?".

"Yeah! Where?!"  
says a bouncy hinata.

"Call down Hinata, jeez why are you always such a dum-".

Kageyama was interupted by hinata jumping up to his cheek and planting a kiss.

" Im lucky to have you Kageyama."  
said a chessy hinata.

Kageyam didnt say it but he knows that hes knows hes lucky to have hinata too.  
He quickly bends down and gives hinata a kiss and then whisper ti his ear.

" Calm down dumbass, before i give you another mark."

Hinata stood there as a cold shiver runs down his back still in shock while everyone else was wondering what kageyama told him that calm him down so quickly.

"now now me and suga are gonna head back now. All of you head to the table im sure its gonna start soon, i see some food over there so you guys should-"

Daichi couldnt even finish before they all ran over to the food table.  
hes sighs but shortly after bis mate grabs his hands. 

"come on, Asahi is probably waiting for us."  
smiles Suga.

Daichi laughs a soft laugh and kisses Suga.  
"Yeah, Lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey so, bad news. I’m actually working on two fanfics. Now wondering why that’s bad news that it would take me more time for both stories so posting chapters will be irregular. I can’t promise I’ll be in the same month so I hope you’ll have enough patience to stay with me on this. 
> 
> Hope to see you soon!  
> Love you! 
> 
> -P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it on the 11 of this month but I got so busy with work so I barely had anytime to write.
> 
> But I hope this is enough for now.
> 
> Thanks for waiting.
> 
> -p

Team after team, sport after sport, Finally the Karsuno Volleyball team was called on. As the 3rd years walk across the stage, The loudest yelling, screaming, crying even and applauding was heard all over the gym and you can probably tell where its all coming from. Yup, the V. Table. Suga laughs so nervouly then turns his head to his mate and it look like he as about to pop a vain in his head. The team must have seen it too because oh how it went quite so fast.

" Geez why won't he let us be happy and sad for them."  
pout Nishinoya.

The awards continue after the principal was, to say, interrupted. 

The boys volleyball team was the last team to be called uppon, so the awards ended. But the party wasnt over yet. Food, dancing, music, ya know like how any other party should be. With all these Alpha and Omegas around there was some pretty strong sences going around and a few.. had left pretty early..

"Hinata."

" Y-Yeah?'.  
Said hinata with food stuffed in his mouth.

"You ah.. wanna dance?..."

Hinata almost chokes because the thought of Kageyama actaully asking him to dance never came up in his mind ever. Can kageyama even dance? Can I even dance? Geez why was i asked this all of a sudden.

"HInata?"

Hinata comes out of his mind and quickly swallows.

"um... s-sure..."

Kageyama extends his hand to hinata and his mate grabs on to it.  
Kageyama pretty nervous because what if he messes up? What if hinata doesn't like his mating dance? okay its really not a mating dance because nobody has really done that for thousands of years now but still close enough.

They make it to the dance floor and funny luck for them, a slow song comes on. They both look at each other and blush but kageyama takes the first step as he places his hand on Hinata's waist and hinata follows along. They stay pretty close and took small steps. It was a new thing for them and even if they were a little embarrassed they felt okay with it. Becuase they had each other in their arms and their sent surely calmed each other. Kageyama takes a step back and looks at hinata.

"Kageyama?".  
Hinata looks back at kageyama with concer in his eyes.

Kageyama doesn't say anything but just continues to look at hinata. How small he was, the way his eyes look back at him, and how he just finds him just perfect the way he is. He lets out a laugh for remembering how he use to hate this guy. Well not really hate but when they first met in their first Match in their 3rd year of middle school he just knew that he would see hinata again, and not really understanding the meaning at that time, he just didnt like things he didnt understand. 

Thus he thought he hated him. Kageyama really thought there wasn't an omegas out there for him. Even though countless girls came up to kageyama confessing their "so called love" he never had a connection to any of them. Untill the day hinata had his heat during practice and his inner alpha telling him to go and mark him. He laughs again.

"Kageyama are you alright?  
asks hinata worriedly.

But he didnt say anything again and just leans down and kisses his small cute mate and then comes up to hinata ear.

" I'm lucky to have you too dumbass."  
whispers tobio.

Hinata blushes again and quickly hugs his mate to cover his red face. While his mates just wraps his arms around him and continues to slow dance. He places a kiss on hinata head and thus the night goes on.

Soon after, Sadly as it is the Ceramony ended, everyone said their goodbyes, goodlucks and eveyone headed home.

Well, not everyone.

\-------------------------------------------------

Side Story One.  
Suga and Daichi.

 

It was a nice warm night, the wind with it felt amazing. The sent of the sakura trees fill the air and how the pedals swirled around them as if they were in some type of romance movie. His last night of being a 3rd year at Karsuno he had no regrets, no worries, well maybe just a littlle for Hinata for the rest of the first years and how they'll handle without them.  
Sure they have the up coming 3rd years but still thinking how Nishinoya and Tanaka are going to act sure gives suga some unease feelings. 

Really it made him want to run back to Karsuno and never graduate. He walks hand in hand with his mate so Daichi notice when Suga squeezed his hand a little tighter than he normally does.He didnt have to say anything to know how suga was feeling right now.

" They'll be alright."

"Huh?'.

" I said they'll be fine, they're OUR juniors after all. I'm sure they have learn a lot from us as we have learn a lot of them also. So don't worry they got this."

Suga gives a soft smile and feels at ease knowing what Daichi said is probably true. Daichi faces his mate and gentally places his hand on his cheek. Suga says nothing and just rubs his face into Daichi hand. 

After this sweet moment between them they continue to walk home, or so Suga thought. It took him awhile to notice but he figure he wasn't head the right way, Or the way they usually go for the way home. He doesn't say anything at first but really tries to guess if Daichi is trying to play a trick on him or something.

Okay but why would his mate do that? No seriously why? He manges to have the strength to speak up.

" Uh, Daichi? This ah.. this isnt the way home..."

He says nothing.

" Daichi?... ".

Nothing again.

"Hey your kinda scaring me..."

" We're almost there, Just hold on".

"W-Where?...".

"You'll see".

The way he said it make Suga's spine shiver but he blindly still follows his mate. As they kept walking the area start to seem familair.  
is he taking me where i think hes taking me?.

 

"Suga, close your eyes real quick".

"Ah.. okay".

suga does as hes asked. Feeling Daichi letting go of his hand. few seconds goss by and all suga could do was laugh in nervous.

" Daichi really was is this?"

"Okay okay okay, open your eyes."

Suga opens his eyes and looks forward, he doesn't see daichi till he looks down and sees him on one knee. holy shit.

"D-d-daichi?! what are you-"

"Do you remember this place?".

Suga looks around and sees the moonlight over a small park. He remembers.

" This is where we had our first date, wow... we were first years... has it really been that long?"

suga smiles and looks back at daichi. His eyes glow when he sees his mate on one knee and a little black box holding a beautiful ring in it. HOLY SHIT.

Suga froze, not sure what to do.

HOLY SHIT.

HOLY SHIT.

HOLY.SHIT.

HOLY.SHITTY.

HOLY.TITTY.

 

Daichi laughs seeing the cute reaction from Suga.

“So... Suga.”

“Daichi...”

“Will ah... you marry m-“.

He couldn’t finish his question because Suga suddenly chops him in the head and then decides to jump his mate.

The both fall back and before Daichi can even say anything Suga kisses him. And hard.

“YES!! YES YES YES YES!! HUNDRED TIMES YES!”  
Tears of joy ran down both their faces and of course kisses were shared.

Daichi picks up his mate up in a bride position and started walking straight.

“So, my place or yours?”  
Asked Suga.

“ How about our place?”

“OUR place?”

“ Surprise! Since we’re going to the same college i actually talked to your folks and mine and they were nice enough to help me get us a place... lucky us its so close to where we had our first date.”

Suga falls silence.

“Suga?...”

Daichi looks at his mate and once again he’s in tears. Lost of words. He understands that his mate couldn’t say anything right now but he knows he’s as happy as he is right now.

“Let’s go home okay?”  
Smiles Daichi.

“Yea... let’s go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Side story 2.  
Asahi and Nishinoya.

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.... Finally out of that stuff gym! It was so hot i thought i was going to die! Well, at least i can take this top coat off!”.  
Nishinoya undoes his bottoms and hangs the coat over his shoulder and quickly strikes a pose.

“So, how do i look?”  
He asks Asahi who was walking just a short bit behind him.

“ I think you look better with it on, but since it hot you look cool holding it over your shoulder like that.”

“Haha, you think?”  
Nishinoya does a little hop and moves his hand towards Asahi.

“ Let’s go get a Popsicle, I’m sure there’s a store open near your place.”

“Oh so you are staying the night?”  
Smiles Asahi.

“Well.. Duh.”

They both continue walking hand in hand till they reach the store.  
Nishinoya makes Asahi waits outside because they always play this “What’s Asahi in the mood for” game.

To be honest Asahi is fine with whatever popsicle he gets, he just loves seeing his mate smile because he thinks he guessed right. Shortly after Nishinoya comes out holding a red and blue popsicle.

“So, did you guess right?”

“ I got you blue raspberry!”

“Ouu... That’s too bad i really wanted the Cherry one you got there.”

“What?! REALLY?!”

Asahi laughs and takes the blue one instead,  
“Nope, i was just kidding.”

“Asahi!!”

“What? It’s funny when you get scared like that, i know that you love cherry.”

Nishinoya blushes because he can’t denied it cause its soooo true.

“Sometimes I think you just let me think I’m right don’t you?”

“What? Me? Never~~”.

 

Again they both continue their walk and then Nishinoya speaks up again.

“ So, Your going to the same college with Suga and Daichi?”

“Yup, and we’re trying out for volleyball team as well.”

“You’ll all make it! I know it. And if not guess I’m going over there and cause a huge show and make them change their minds! Haha!!”

“Please. Don’t.”

“Oh come-on! Your no fun.”

“ Call me fun killer.”  
Laughs Asahi.

“Fun...Killer.”

They both laugh and once they mange to stop they were in front of Asahi place.

“Nishinoya, your mouth is all red, looks like you ate someone.”

“And you look like you ate a whole bin of blue berry.”

‘Does it really?”

“Haha! Yeah!”

Nishinoya continues to laugh but stops after Asahi runs his hand down his mates face.

“What? Do i have something on my face?”

“Hey, What color does red and blue make?”

“Huh? What’s with the question all of a sudden? What? You got brain freeze or something?”

“what color does red and blue make?”  
Asahi asks again.

Nishinoya takes a minute to think. Once he had it his whole face goes red. Just as red or even more than his cherry popsicle.

“Pur- Purple.”

Asahi smiles and leans down to Nishinoya, he grabs him by the waist and lifts him up.

“Wanna make purple?”  
Smirks the huge alpha.

Nishinoya says nothing but just nods his head.

Asahi gently leans forward and kisses his mate. Such a sweet passion kiss it was. It goes on for a few seconds and once their lips finally split Nishinoya looks at his alpha.

“I love you.”

“ I love you too.”

———————————————————————

 

Side story 3  
Kuroo and Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi had already gone his way home, Tense Tsuki's walks on home with his headphones on and enjoys the fresh breeze. Thats until he feels his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

" Tsk, The music was just getting good too. Its probably my brother."

He answers his phone thinking its his brother.

"I'm already on my way home ni-chan im not a child anymore i can walk just fine on my-"

"oya oya? Ni-chan? That's a first, is this a new fetish Kei because im not sure im into it.'

tsukishima chokes on his saliva not expecting it was kuroo. Maybe he should check the caller id on his phone next time.

He clears his throat and places his phone next to his ear.

" Hi Kuroo."

"Jeez, Dont sound too excited to hear me."  
said kuroo sarcastically.

" Okay i won't."  
Laughs Tsuki.

Kuroo also laughs but quickly comes to a stop.

" I miss you."

"I miss you too Kuroo."

"When are you coming to visits huh?".

" Did you forget already? I'm on my way home to get my things ready and then im heading my way to the station."

"OH RIGHT THE GRAD PARTY!!!"

Tsuki moves his phone away from his ear, hearing how loud Kuroo is being. He's blind as it is wouldnt want to go deaf as well.

"Kuroo-san can you please keep it down!"  
yells tsuki.

Kuroo goes silent.  
takes a moment for kei to realize he let his domiant side take over.

"shit kuroo im sorry"

"Kei, facetime me real quick."

"Um, okay?..."

he quickly switches to facetime.  
Kuroo answers, but is camera is turned off?

"Kuroo, why cant i see you?"

"Kei, yours eyes are doing it again.. and the moon light is hitting them just right.."

He didnt know what kuroo was talking about at first, But then he remembers that he mention once that his eyes give off a glare when his alpha side comes out. Aparently it turns kuroo on too...

"Kuroo... can i see your face?"

"Kei... i don't think thats a good idea-"

"Tetsuro."

Takes a moment but Kuroo finally turns on his camera, his face is blood red. Embarrassed by the fact that he gets super turned on when he sees kei's eyes. Tsukishima gives out a small laugh which leads to kuroo covering his face even more but quickly snaps back.

"Are you almost home?.."  
ask kuroo.

"Yes, im almost there. Don't worry ive packed before the party so i could be there a little sooner. That's unless you can wait a little longer-"

"NO!..... i ugh... i mean no...".

Tsuki shmirks. 

"Ill see you soon Tetsuro."

" Yeah... see you soon...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello.  
> I’ve missed you!  
> Have you missed me?  
> Probably not but gonna ask anyways lol!  
> Thank you for being patient and hope you enjoyed chapter 3!!
> 
> -p


	4. Chapter 4

“Tobioooooooo...”  
...

“Hey tobiooooooooo....”

...

“Sweetie wake up!”

Ngh..

“Sweetie?..”

Kageyama open his eyes and see his mom holding her phone out and giggling to herself.

Great, she must be taking pictures again.

“Oh good, your up! Well we’re home, so can you wake up Shouyo-kun???”.

Kageyama takes a minute and rubs his eyes, he feels a weight on his right shoulder and what do you know. it was hinata laying on his side,  
Drooling.

“Ugh.. gross... hey dumbass, wake up your drooling on me!..”  
says Kageyama with his sleepy angry voice pushing hinata’s head to wake him up.

“Ugh.... 5 more minutes Kageyama...”

“No common, we’re at my place. Hurry up we still need to take a bath and I wanna sleep too.”

Hinata opens his eyes half way. Then raises his arms to Kageyama as if he was some type of toddler who won’t get up unless you carry him.

“Carry me ya?.. I’m tired..”

“What? You want me to bathe you too?!”  
Says Kageyama sarcastically.

“Sure... Knock yourself out...”

Kageyama’s face burst into red not expecting hinata to reply like that. He can hear him let out a few giggles and Kageyama has no choice, in defeat he tells hinata to lean forward and he carefully lifts the omega so he doesn’t hit his head on the car door.

“Yaaaaay... “  
smiles hinata.

“Shut up dumbass...”  
Says an embarrassed alpha.

“Haiiiiii...”  
Said the sleepy omega.

As Kageyama walks to the front door he notice, Hinata holding on to him around his neck. Tobio was holding hinata’s by his legs and back, suddenly realize how this looked like.

Hinata notice that Kageyama stopped moving. He patted kageyamas back like he was telling a horse to go ‘onwards’, but got nothing. So he spoke up.

“Kageyamaaaaaaa why did you stop moving?”.  
As he whines.

“Hinata.”

“Oh, so you can speak? What’s going on?”.

“ Look this way for a bit.”

Hinata whines again because he feels like a two heavy boiling balls where tape to his eye lids making it hard to keep his eyes open.

“Uggggggh comon’ your the one who said we STILL needed a bath and then we can sleep can’t I just look at you tomorrow?...”

“Please, just for a bit?....”

Hinata gives, Kageyama said please so you know he HAS to do it.

He moves his head off his alphas shoulder and looks towards the door.

“Geez, an open door. Tobio what am I suppose to be looking at-“

He was interrupted by the alphas sudden kiss to his cheek. 

‘Serious what is with him?’  
Thought hinata as he blushes.

What could possible be giving him the energy to be smiling like that? His mother walked in the door before us and he’s just standing in front of it. Hinata knows that he’s not going to get any answer if he just doesn’t ask Kageyama.

 

“Kageyama... I’m not that great at guessing games.. so could you please tell me?..”

 

“Someday, I’ll be carrying you like this, When we move in OUR new home.”  
Smiles Kageyama.

Hinata didn’t understand what he meant. Then it hit him. Kageyama was carrying him the bridal carry way.  
You know? When people are MARRIED and the groom picks up the BRIDE.

When he put two to two together he let one of his legs drop, symboling that he wanted to be put down.

“Hinata?”  
Said Kageyama putting his mate down.

Hinata didn’t answer and just walked to the door and stopped in front of it. He let out his hand, and Kageyama grabs it.

“Let’s wait till we’re actually married..”  
Said a red face hinata.

Kageyama always wonders how the fuck can his mate be this smooth? LIKE SERIOUSLY?  
Still holding onto hinata’s hand as they walk in together. 

————————————

 

Kageyama opens the door to his room as he rubs his towel to dry his hair after a shower. He sees hinata fast alseep, good thing he showered first huh? but the thing is, hes fast alseep on tobios bed. Now tobio doesnt mind but what if he gets in trouble when his parents come in the morning? They might be mates but after the "talk" that him and hinata's parents gave them both will probably come back to hunt them. He pulls out the futon and lays it down near his bed.

"guess ill be sleeping down here tonight..."  
sighs tobio.

really he doesnt mind but, after a long night of dancing, laughing, and eating all that food his bed just sounds the best right now. He looks over to hinata, seeing how hes drooling over his pillows. He smiles, then he turns around and turns off the lights. He doesnt know when, or how he even convinced himself to just get in bed with his mate. But he keep telling himself, " Just for a bit, Dont fall alseep, Just for a bit, Don’t fall asleep".

 

He slowly crawls in and wraps his arm around hinata. How he could smell his shampoo on his mate and how soft it made his hair. The way kageyamas clothes fit him oh so loosely, how he could see the back of his nape. And how tempted he is to just lick and give his mate a new mark. but he knows hinata would get mad and honestly doesn't have the energy to do so. He wraps his arms a little tigher around his mate, taking in the last few moments till he has to go sleep on the futon. As hes about to get up from the bed, kageyama feels a tug on his shirt.

"Aren't you suppose to be alseep?"  
he turns and gives hinata a soft smile.

"Sleep with me tonight?..."  
asked sleepy hinata.

Kageyama swears his heart just skipped a beat.

fuck..

" What about my parents? do you not remember the " talk " we got?".  
blushed kages.

" Yeah but... we're not doing anything bad?... we're just sleeping together".

" What if..."

"if what?'

" What if i dont trust myself? what if i do something to you?... "

" i trust you kageyama."  
smiles hinata.

He lost. He fucking lost again to his dumbass smooth talker mate.

Kageyama gives out a small laugh and goes but under the covers with hinata.

" If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you for this."  
as he kisses hinata forehead.

"yeah yeah, just shut up already bageyama."

"dumbass."

it didnt take long for hinata to fall right back to sleep, kageyama pets his hair one more time and then peacefully falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO IM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF POST AND SHORT CHAPTER YOU KNOW SCHOOL STARTED WAAAAY BACK AND I JUST HAVE NO TIME AT ALL BUT I MANGE TO GET THIS DONE AND CAN FINALLY MOVE TO THE MAIN STORY AND AGAIN SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT BUT I HOPE ITS A SWEET SHORT ONE LOL!!
> 
> Love y’all hope you could bare with me !  
> -P

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to see you all real soon >;)
> 
>  
> 
> -P.


End file.
